


Partnership

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Caffrey-Burke Day and WhiteCollar100 Prompt #27 - Partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jeff Eastin owns White Collar, I’m just playing in the sandbox

  
The current case had Neal delegated to the van. He hated the van. He wished he was working alongside Peter. Instead he was listening to Peter set up the sting – oops - operation.

Peter was fascinating to watch, or in this case, listen to as he worked undercover. Peter was talented, knowing how to take control of a situation. That translated to the fact they almost always caught the forger, thief, or whoever they were investigating.

Sometimes Neal thought it was a complete waste of talent – Peter would have been a great conman, especially under his tutelage. He knew from experience just how much finesse Peter had. Peter could be anyone, from a Detroit mobster to a millionaire bachelor. He knew exactly what kind of force Peter could be.

They would be unstoppable; Caffrey and Burke - conmen extraordinaire. But Peter was a fed, so instead he would have to settle for the next best thing - Burke and Caffrey, Gotham City’s finest cop and robber.  



End file.
